sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitola třináctá: Po bitvě
„Děkujeme vám mnohokrát, jménem celé naší rady,“ děkoval jim na obrazovce velitel lodi fénixů, se kterým měli tu čest jako s prvním. Očividně zastával nějaké vysoké postavení. „Chiméry však stále mají přes osm set lodí a my se nedokážeme ubránit.“ Upřel na Madison pohled, který nejspíš měl být prosebným. Bohužel to v ptačí tváři nešlo poznat. „No, my jsme zatím v poměrně dobrém stavu,“ přelétla pohledem z kapitána na hlavní vědkyni a techničku. Když nic neříkali, znovu se vrátila k fénixovi. „Takže uděláme, co bude v našich silách. Ale…“ v tu chvíli zablikala světla, obrazovka vypadla a většina systémů měla problémy udržet se. Po chvíli to všechno vzdalo a loď prostě přešla do módu spánku. „Co se to sakra děje?!“ rozčilovala se Rose. „Vy to nevíte?“ Madison lehce zpanikařila. Vědci takovéhle vědci měli vědět. „Chceš říct, že je taky něco co nevíš?“ hrál Ben předstíraný úžas, ačkoli měl stejné obavy jako Blacková. „Očividně,“ odvětila suše Salazarová a pak probodla chudáka Marena pohledem. „Mazej do strojovny zjistit, jestli se tam něco nepokazilo. Já zkusím něco udělat odsud.“ Maren přikývl a odběhl. Rose zaujala jeho místo o asgardského panelu. „Melowová, běžte si odpočinout, byla jste tu celou bitvu,“ poslal Ben navigátorku odpočívat. Právě včas. Jakmile se za ní zavřely dveře, stalo se cosi podivného. Můstek zaplnil černý oblak čehosi, co vypadalo jako kouř a přece to kouř nebyl, jelikož nijak nezapáchal a zůstával v klidu. Posádka můstku ztuhla. Pak Ben vytasil svou M9 a vypálil do mraku několik střel. Bezvýsledně. Kulky tím jen neškodně prolétly a odrazily se od bezpečnostního skla můstku na podlahu. ''Zbytečné, ''zazněl jim dunivý hlas přímo v hlavách. Telepatie. Nikdo nebyl příliš překvapen. „Kdo jsi?“ Ben zaměřil svoji pozornost na kouř, ačkoli neočekával přímou dopověď. ''Já jsem to, čemu byste ve svém jazyce říkali Zmar. '' „A co chceš po nás?“ ozvala se i Rose, kterou opustily obavy a zthunutí. ''Ničíte mé děti. A já přišel zničit vás. '' „Vaše děti? Tím myslíte chiméry? Ale vždyť fénixové je chtějí zabít zrovna tak!“ argumentoval Ben. Celé tohle setkání mu nedávalo valný smysl. ''I ti jsou mými dětmi. Jenže neslouží mě, ale tomu, komu byste vy říkali Růst. '' „A ten je kde?“ chtěl vědět Ben. Docela by se jim tady hodil. ''Mrtvý. ''Ta odpověď zněla dost mrazivě a děsivě. „Vy jste ho zabil?“ zeptala se Rose na rovinu. Ta nikdy nechodila okolo horké kaše. ''To ne. Zabil se sám, když se mě pokoušel zastavit v tom, abych zničil to, co jsme společně stvořili. Porušil dohodu. '' „Takže to nejsou jen vaše děti,“ došla Rose k logickému závěru. ''Když je Růst pryč, tak jimi jsou. '' „Když se ale snažíte zničit co, co jste stvořil, proč vám vadí, že zabíjíme chiméry? Není to destrukce tak jako tak?“ nechápal Bruckner. ''Vnesli jste do toho nerovnováhu. Ta je nutná. A nakonec, já nezničím jen své děti, ale všechno. '' „Co tím myslíte?“ ptala se opatrně Blacková, protože se odpovědi celkem bála. „Řekla bych, že tím myslí celou galaxii,“ odhadla Rose chladně. Přeci jen, na tyhle věci měla hlavu. ''Přesně tak. '' „Ah,“ uniklo Madison ze rtů. „Pak vám v tom musíme zabránit,“ oponoval mu Ben snad už jen čistě z principu. A taky protože by to určitě přineslo jisté následky. Když najednou zmizí celá galaxie, nejspíš to naruší gravitaci a funkci ostatních galaxií. ''Divil bych se, kdyby ne. ''Podivný mrak zněl poněkud pobaveně. ''Ale zajímá mě, jak to chcete udělat. Nemůžu být zabit. '' „Na něco přijdeme,“ ujistil mrak Ben. „Už jsme přišli,“ oznámila Rose hrdě. Zatímco všichni žvanili, ona si hrála na panelu. I když Maren nenahodil rozvod, ovládací panel měl svůj vlastní náhradní zdroj energie, díky kterému mohla komunikovat se strojovnou a taky s Marenem. Společně vytvořili program na vytvoření štítu kdekoliv v lodi. Ten teď Rose spustila. Černý mrak obalila světle modrá bublina štítu. „Tak a máš to, neřáde!“ zašklebila se spokojeně Rose. Zdálo se, že to zabralo, protože ačkoli kouř nabral na objemu, skrz štít se nedostal a už jim v hlavách neduněly jeho myšlenky. „Skvělá práce,“ ocenil exmanželčinu samostatnost a schopnost kapitán. „Jenže co teď s ním? Nemůžeme si ho tu nechat věčně.“ „Myslela jsem, že nějaká hvězda by ho mohla spálit, nebo ho přenést do nějaké černé díry, pokud ji tady vedou.“ „Myslíš, že to na něj postačí? Je to přece… co to vůbec je?“ přeletěl pohledem svoje lidi, jestli nemají o něco víc tušení, než on sám. „Nejspíš nějaká entita,“ usoudila Rose. „Kouř asi moc nežije,“ ušklíbla se Madison. „A vysavač by asi nepomohl.“ „Nejspíš ne, ale je to originální nápad.“ V odpověď na Benův úsměv loď rozsvítila světla. Zmarův vliv zmizel. Na obrazovce se znovu objevil ptačí obličej fénixe. „Co se stalo? Ztratili jsme s vámi kontakt a podle našich senzorů, všechno na vaší lodi vypadlo. Jste celí?“ fénixův dotaz směřoval hlavně k stavu lodi po bitvě a z tónu jeho hlasu bylo znát, že si přeci jen nemyslí, že je jejich loď tak dobrá, jak si mysleli. „Ano, jsme v pořádku,“ odpověděl Ben Roseinými překladatelskými ústy. „Měli jsme jen menší výpadek proudu. Máte tu někde černou díru?“ „Ano. Na co potřebujete černou díru?“ fénix vypadal více než zmateně. Černé díry jim k ničemu nebyly. „Potřebujeme do ní něco vyhodit. Takového šotka, kterého jsme nabrali po cestě.“ Nechtěl jim vyzrazovat to, co se dozvěděli. Zdálo se mu to příliš děsivé. A navíc by se mohli hloupě rozhodnout si tu entitu nechat, aby z ní dostali víc. „Jistě,“ přikývl zmatený opeřenec. „Pošlu vám souřadnice… jste si tím opravdu jistí? Není tu jiný způsob?“ „Není,“ odpověděl stroze a až možná trochu nezdvořile Ben. Rose na panelu zablikaly souřadnice polohy černé díry. „Hned jsme zpět,“ oznámila za kapitána. „Věřte nám.“ „Jedeme!“ rozkázala Madison z velitelského křesla. Ben usedl na Rosino obvyklé místo a ujal se její role. Perseus nahodil motory a zakrátko zmizel v hyperprostoru. Celou dobu všichni bedlivě pozorovali kouř uzavřený v poli štítu. Vypadal rezignovaně, protože se už ani nehýbal. Možná měl za to, že se mu podaří uniknout. Proto byli všichni celou dobu jako na trní. Rose nechala Marena ve strojovně. Čím méně lidí vědělo o Zmaru, tím lépe. Cesta k černé díře zabrala půl hodiny. V ní kromě uvězněného Zmaru posádka můstku také bedlivě sledovala pohyb chimérských lodí. Zdálo se, že uvěznění entity stačí na to, aby je zbavily jeho vlivu, protože podle programu od fénixů, se všechny jejich lodě stáhly k jejich domovské planetě. To tedy nejspíš byla ta příčina jejich války. Ale nemohli si tím být jistí úplně. „Výstup z hyperprostoru za tři, dva jedna…“ oznámil Ben, který si teď také zkoušel jinou pozici. „Štíty aktivní, vezmi nás blíž, buď tak hodný, ano?“ požádala Rose exmanžela medovým tónem, ze kterého bylo jasné, jak moc si užívá, že mu může rozkazovat. Před sebou viděli zlatohnědý disk s velkou dírou uprostřed. Černá díra. „Nechávám to na vás, slečno Salazarová,“ předala Madison velení Rose. Ta udělala jakési pukrle. „Tady stůj, nebo nás to roztrhá,“ nařídila vědkyně kapitánovi. Ten loď poslušně zastavil. „Takže. Podle předpokladu, že z vlivu černé díry nic neunikne a pro jistotu ho šoupneme kam nám až senzory dovolí…,“ mumlala si pro sebe Rose. „ho pošleme sem.“ Pohnula několika kameny a zvedla oči. Modrou bublinu štítu obklopilo bílé světlo a pak zmizel štít i se Zmarem uvnitř. Před nimi, přibližně za půlkou akreditačního desku spatřili, jak se tam něco zatřpytilo. Přenos se povedl. „Tak co teď?“ otočila se Madison na Rose. Vědkyně pokrčila rameny. „Asi počkat, jestli se náhodou nevrátí.“ „Jak dlouho navrhuješ? Nerad bych tu strávil mládí.“ Udělal Ben na Rose škleb a poposunul si brýle. „Nemusíš se bát, to tvoje je už dávno v tahu,“ uklidňovala ho Rose. Madison dělala, že je neslyší. „Jo, spolu s tvým,“ opětoval Ben. Nakonec tam zůstali hodinu a povolili posádce volný pohyb po lodi a vysvětlili jim i o co se jedná. Rose skončila v obležení vědců, kteří dychtili se dozvědět víc o oněch entitách, zatímco oba velící důstojníci sklidili od vojáků několik poznámek o tom, že je měli nechat zkusit to vyhodit do vzduchu. Nezdálo se, že by Zmar unikl.